Want You Back
by PhenomaNIALL
Summary: Kim and Jack just broke up because she saw him kissing another girl. Now Jack wants Kim back, and will do anything it takes to make that happen. How far is he willing to go to get the girl of his dreams back?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Okay, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be nice. Please do not hate me if I completely fail at this. Basically this chapter is about finding out what happened. Hope you enjoy! Oh! And I'm sorry if the way Jerry talks is a bit off… :/ Please R&R! -Tay 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it.**

**~Jack's POV~**

I walk into the cafeteria with Jerry, looking around for any sign of Kim. I'm about to turn around and walk out when I see a flash of platinum blonde hair to my right. She is sitting there with Grace, Julie, and Kelsey. I walk up to their table cautiously, and tap on her shoulder. Kim turns around with a smile that quickly fades when she sees that it's me.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asks quietly. ""I want to talk to you. Please Kim, just let me explain!" I say in a pleading voice. She glances at her friends and says she'll be back in a few minutes. They nod and she gets up, expecting me to follow her. "Okay. You have two minutes. I'd advise you start talking now." She said with a glare. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "Kim, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" At this she rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. I continued, "When I walked up to her, I was going to tell her to leave me alone and that I had a girlfriend. She just grabbed my shirt collar and kissed me!" I knew I only had like thirty seconds left, so I finished off with, "I can't tell you how sorry I am that I hurt you. I still love you, Kim, and if you give me another chance, I'll be the happiest guy alive." She gave me one of her "I don't believe you" looks and I knew I wasn't getting a second chance this easy. Kim took a deep breath and started, "When you two kissed, it killed me inside. I lost all my trust in you that day, and it's going to take a lot more than a little speech to-"I cut her off. "–get it back. I know that Kim! But you can't just say that you instantly stopped loving me that day. You _do _still love me, right?" I could tell that she was pissed at me for cutting her off. "I don't know how I feel right now Jack. As far as anybody who witnessed the kiss can say, you cheated on me, and that's that!" With that she walked away, leaving me speechless.

**~Kim's POV~**

I had to give it to Jack. He had nerve. But it really pissed me off. He can't just deny what happened that day! Anybody with eyes could see what happened, and I'm certainly _not _blind.

_*flashback*_

_I walked into the cafeteria eager to find Jack, so I could tell him what happened in class today. I saw my friends at our usual lunch table and went over to talk to them until Jack got there. We were chatting about our usual topics, when I seen Jack walk in. I was about to get up and walk over to him until I seen him make a beeline. Straight to Donna Tobin. I watched, horrified, as he walked over to her, grab her shoulders, and turn her toward him. She grinned at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, bringing his lips to hers. I could see Jack's hands tighten on Donna's shoulders, pulling her closer. I felt a tear roll down my face as they broke apart. He turned around, saw me, and grimaced. I turned and sprinted out of the room, unable to face any of my friends. "Kim! Wait! Kim, please wait!" I heard Jack yell. Hearing his voice only made me run faster. I stopped running only when I realized I couldn't just run away from him, I had to break up with him. I stopped and turned around, waiting for him. "Kim! It's not what it looked like! I-"I cut him off. "I don't have time for your excuses, Jack." I spat. Tears were pouring down my face and I knew I had to make this quick before I completely broke down. "You kissed her. It's done- we're done." I turned, but before I could take another step, Jack grabbed my wrist. "Please, Kim, don't do this." He pleaded his voice barely a whisper. I snatched my arm away from his grip. "I hope you and Donna are _very _happy together." I hissed. I ran away, blindly, until I found myself at a park. Only then did I let myself break down and cry. I knew that maybe I should've heard him out, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to forgive him just yet. I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, and started walking home. I wasn't going to waste my tears on a guy. I would move on._

_*end of flashback*_

Now, walking away, I knew that what I said to myself was true. I _would not _cry over a guy anymore. I _would_ move on.

**~Grace's POV (while all of this happens) ~**

Kim, Julie, Kelsey, and I all sat down at our usual table and start to eat. All of a sudden Eddie comes running into the cafeteria, screaming, with Milton chasing after him. All four of us look at each other and burst out laughing. Julie starts cheering on Milton. "Go get him Milton! You can do it!" We laugh until Marge the lunch lady grabs Milton and holds him back. "You two! Go to the principal's office. Now!" She yells at them. We all turn back to our lunches when Jerry comes into the room. I immediately notice I am staring and revert my gaze to the other guy. Oh no, it's Jack, and he's on his way over here. Before I have a chance to warn Kim, he comes and taps on her shoulder. They talk for about a minute and she turns saying, "I'll be back in a few, okay?" We all nod and stare after them. I just start to eat my apple when a hand shoots out from behind me and grabs it. I turn around, startled, only to see Jerry smirking at me. I roll my eyes and hold out my hand. "Give it back Jerry." His smirk gets even bigger. "Yo, only if you give me a kiss." He says. I blush, and stammer out, "N-n-no thank-k y-you." My voice getting higher at the end of the sentence. I wince, and start to turn around when he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of my seat. I stumble and fall against his chest. "Eek, sorry!" He grins down at me. "It's alright chica." I blush and step away, but only a little bit because he is holding me against his chest. I turn at the sound of giggling. I see Kelsey shaking from laughter at my awkwardness. "Jerry, can you let me go now?" He shakes his head. I widen my eyes in disbelief. "Why not?" I exclaim. He says, "I already told you, Grace! You have to give me a kiss." I shake my head at him. Jerry just grins at me. So I do what I have to do. When he's distracted, I give him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes widen, and he lets go giving me my apple back. I giggle and blush, taking a bite out of it. I sit down, and just then, Kim comes walking in. She comes over and sits down next to Kelsey with an unidentifiable expression on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I ask quietly.

"I told him that a simple explanation is not going to get me back. I'm making him prove it."

Kelsey and Julie just stare at her. As I'm about to ask them what's wrong, their gazes shift to in between Kim's and mine's heads. Kim notices them staring and turns around. I see her gaze widen, and she gasps. "It's you…"

**Okay, please tell me if that was too long. I wanted to make it at least 1000 words, but I didn't know how to end it, so I made it a bit longer than that. Please R&R! Oh, and please give me a male name that I can use in the next chapter for who Kim sees. Thanks! -Tay 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to name the guy Josh who will be Kim's ex-boyfriend who moved away, thanks to ****TheSwasomeOne**** and BlackRavens! Thank you to all the people that reviewed, followed, or favorited my story! Please R&R! -Tay 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own my O/C's.**

**~Jack's POV~**

Oh my god. No. That could not have gone worse. I don't know what to do! How am I supposed to prove to her that it wasn't my fault, and that I still love her, if she doesn't let me talk to her? Ugh, I hate this! I hate what Donna did. She kissed me just so Kim would break up with me. Just as I start to think of that, she walks up to me.

"Hi Jackie," she says, trying to be seductive, "Why are you here all by your lonesome? Do you need some company?"

"Like heck I do! Leave me alone Donna. I don't want to see you, never mind keep you as company!" I glare at her.

"Humph! Fine! You may feel this way now, but you will be mine soon enough!" With that, she flips her hair and walks off. I roll my eyes. Yeah, because I'm really going to want to end up with _that_! I walk to the cafeteria. When I get there, I see Kim talking to a guy. He has dirty blonde hair, and is about my height. I feel jealousy bubble up inside me at the site of Kim twirling her hair and laughing with him. I storm past and go sit with Jerry who is staring at Grace.

"What's up man?" I ask.

"She kissed me…" He trails off with a smile.

"Who did?" Was it Kim? No it couldn't be, could it?

"Grace. Grace kissed me. Whoo!" He hops up and starts to dance around. I sigh with relief. Of course Kim wouldn't kiss Jerry. I mean, he's _Jerry._

"Well, it was _great _to see you again!" I heard Kim exclaim. I sigh. Getting her back was going to be harder than I thought. Wait- again?!

**~Kim's POV~**

"Josh! Oh my god! I haven't seen you in forever!" I hopped up and gave him a hug that lasted a bit longer than necessary.

"I know! I moved back a week ago, and had to get settled at home before I came to school. I missed you so much" He replied with a shy smile. I giggled in response. I didn't care if I was flirting, I mean, it's not like I had a boyfriend anymore.

I grinned at him. "So, where did you move to? I would have sent you a letter or something!"

"Oh, we moved to Texas for my mom's job, but then they transferred her back here! I was so excited when I heard that we were moving back to Seaford. I immediately started to pack up my stuff." He laughed at the memory, "I was literally skipping around the house…"

I burst out laughing. Josh was my ex-boyfriend. The reason we broke up was because he moved. The only time I started to get over him was when I met… Jack. As soon as I start to think of him, Jack walks in. Suddenly I feel like I have to show him what he missed. I put the flirting on high, and start to play with hair, twirling it around my finger. I giggle at Josh's every joke.

"So, Kim, I was wondering if, now that I'm back in town, we could start things where we left of…?"

I freeze. I wasn't considering what flirting with him would make him think. I'm not ready for another relationship. Although, I could- _Stop! Kim what are you thinking! You're not going to "use" Josh to make Jack jealous! _I'm ashamed of myself. "I'm sorry Josh, but I just got out of another relationship literally two weeks ago. I'm not ready for another one yet. If the situation was different I would say yes, but-""-it's not. I get it. It's okay; I'd likely feel the same way." Josh cuts me off. I sigh in relief.

"Well, it was _great _to see you again!" I say this louder than I have to, to get Jack's attention. It worked, as I could see that his shoulders tensed.

"Yes, I'll see you later then! Bye." He walked away.

**~Grace's POV~**

I gaped at Kim, and then at Josh walking away. She turned around and noticed me staring, "What? I'm not ready for _that _yet!"

"It's not that… you two were _dating_?!,"

**~Kim's POV~**

"Yes, we were. For like a month, but we didn't tell anyone. We were planning on it, but then he moved."

"Oh, okay." She squealed. I looked at her in shock. "Guess what! Wait, I don't have time for that! I kissed him. I kissed Jerry! Well, he gave me no choice, but I still did it!"

"Oh my god, Grace!" She and Jerry had been crushing on each other for two months, but they never did anything about it. Just as she finished her story, Jerry came over to our table and tapped Grace on the shoulder. She turned around and blushed.

Jerry knelt down on one knee, causing gasps from all of us, and asked Grace, "Grace, will you be my girlfriend?"

Grace squealed, "Yes! Yes, Jerry, I'll be your girlfriend!" He stood up and Grace hugged him.

I stood up. "Took you long enough Jerry. She can never shut up about you." I winked at him, "You two have fun now. Catch you girls later! Bye Jerry."

I walked to class and ran into none other than Jack.

**Okay, so how was that? I personally hate the ending but I'll update as soon as possible. This story will most likely be only 10 chapters, because I can't make it draw on and on. I will gladly take suggestions for plot ideas. –Tay 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I am soo sorry for not posting right away! My internet is going haywire, and I've been pretty busy with other things too! I'm trying to update as fast as possible. Thank you so much for the reviews. I love that you guys like my story! I was honestly not expecting that. Thank you! R&R please! -Tay 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own the plot, and my O/C's.**

**~Kim's POV~**

I walked to class and ran into none other than Jack. Great, just what I needed. To run into the one person I'm trying to avoid.

I sigh and just decide to play nice. "Hi Jack. I'm sorry for running into you."

"It's alright! I wasn't watching where I was walking either." I nod and walk to my desk. As I'm setting down my books down, my pencil falls to the ground. I set it on my desk and notice a folded up piece of paper set there. I pick it up and read it.

_Dear Kim,_

_I know you said that you weren't ready for another relationship yet, but this note is here to convince you._

_Reason #1: Maybe going out with me will get your mind off of your breakup._

_Reason #2: I haven't stopped thinking of you ever since I moved. I have missed you horribly._

_If you change your mind, please call me._

Below, it has a cell number. I take out my iPhone 5* and put the number in my contacts with the name "Josh". I know it's him because nobody else has asked me out since before Jack and I had started dating. It was really nice to see him again, but he seriously pushed it with the note. He should've known that I wasn't ready, considering that I told him less than an hour ago. I got out my phone and texted him.

_To: Josh_

_From: Kim_

_Leave me alone Josh. I said less than an hour ago that I wasn't ready for another relationship and you pushed it. Goodbye._

**~Jack's POV~**

Kim was talking so formally. It scared me at how fast two people could become so distant with one mistake. I hated that I had hurt Kim, however unintentionally.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and I walked to my house alone. I walked up my driveway, got the key from underneath the mat, and unlocked the door. I realized that I still had to get the key that I gave to Kim back from her. I put the key back and went up to my room. I groaned and realized I had homework to do. I got my math book, a piece of paper, and a pencil and sat down at my desk.

An hour and a half later, I was done my math and history homework. It was only 4:30 so I went downstairs, grabbed an apple and my skateboard and rode down to the mall. When I got there, I decided to go to the dojo quickly to just practice my boa staff routine a couple of times. As I walked in the dojo, I saw Kim. _Okay, so you can either walk right back out before she sees you, or you can act normal with her. _Just as I finished asking myself what to do, Kim saw me. _So much for walking out before she sees you…_

"Hi Kim." I said simply, and then walked into the change rooms. Once I had changed into a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt, I walked out and grabbed my boa staff. I did the routine a couple of times before I noticed Donna staring at me through the window. When she saw that I was looking back, she waved flirtatiously at me and walked into the dojo.

"Hi Jackie! What is that… _thing _that you were doing called? You're _really _good at it." She say this in her annoying pinched up voice.

I don't have time for her games. "Donna what are you doing here?" I ask in a cold voice, "Shouldn't you be shopping with your friends?"

"Uhh, no. They're all in detention for throwing chalk at the teacher who is like _totes boring_." She draws the word boring out, and makes it seem like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Go away Donna, we don't want you here." Says a new voice. I turn around and find that Kim is the one who said that. I widen my eyes and just stare at her.

"Says_ you_. I bet _Jack _wants me here. Don't you, Jackie-Pie?"

"No, I don't. And _don't _call me "Jackie-Pie" anymore. It's a stupid nickname given by a stupid girl. Oh, and don't talk to Kim like that anymore." With that I stalk to the change rooms.

**~Kim's POV~**

"…Oh, and don't talk to Kim like that anymore." With that Jack stalks to the change rooms. I turn to Donna and slap her across the face.

"That's for kissing Jack," I slap her again, "and that's for insulting me."

She glares at me and storms out of the dojo.

"Yes!" I cheer. "I thought she'd never leave!"

_Wait…_ _did Jack just stand up for me?! I have to talk to him about it. _Five minutes later, when Jack walks out of the change rooms in a yellow and black checkered button-down, black skinny jeans, and bright yellow DC's*.

"Jack, can we talk?"

He looks surprised and then suspicious. "Why…? Okay fine."

I sigh with relief. "Okay, so I know after today you probably don't want to talk to me. Just let me talk. Please?"

"Okay."

"After, you stood up for me I realized something. I realized that we can't stay not friends. We have to be friends. You're the only one who gets me and knows what I'm going through. Although I am willing to be friends again, I can't date you. I couldn't stand it if something like this happened again."

I looked at him. He was speechless. Without a word, he got up and walked away. It was my turn to be shocked.

I was lying on my bed, trying to figure out what was up with Jack, when all of a sudden my iPhone* rang. I picked it up and it was Jack.

"Hey, I'm sorry I walked out after you finished talking to me. I was just so shocked and I couldn't say anything. I truly am sorry, and would love to be your friend again." He said in a rush. I forgave him and we had a short conversation, ending with, "Bye, Jack. I guess I'll see you around somewhere."

"Bye, Kim. See you!"

I woke up the next morning to the sound of "Criminal" by Brittany Spears playing on my iPhone*. It was 6:00 and I had an hour and 45 minutes to get ready. This included having a shower, getting dressed, doing my hair and makeup, eating, brushing my teeth, and waiting for Jack to come to my house. I quickly had a shower and then walked into my walk-in closet. To wear, I ended up choosing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a purple cami, a navy blue and purple-of-the-same-shade polka dotted shrug, denim Chuck Taylors*, and dangly hoop earrings. I did my makeup naturally, with no blush, but a little bit of light pink lip gloss, and my hair I curled into ringlets. I went downstairs, grabbed an apple and a yogurt, and texted Jack.

_To: Jack_

_From: Kim_

_You gonna swing by my house so we can walk and talk on the way to school?_

It was only two minutes until he replied.

_To: Kim_

_From: Jack_

_Yes, I will be there in five minutes._

I quickly finished my breakfast and sat down on the bench in the entry hall of my house. Soon there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and my iPhone* and opened the door.

"You ready?"

"Yep, just let me lock up."

I finished locking up, and turned around to notice Jack staring at me.

"What?"

"It's nothing. I'm just wondering if you're dressing up for someone special…"

"Oh, and by 'someone special' you mean you?"

"Was it that obvious?"

"Ya think?"

I rolled my eyes at him. By then we were halfway to the school. We just started talking about random stuff when Jack grabbed my wrist.

"What can I do to change your mind about the 'no dating me' thing?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see…"

**Sorry for the long chapter guys! I think this was a pretty good chapter. Tell me what you think! Review please! -Tay 3**

**P.S. sorry for making Josh into a bad guy, for those who liked him. I just wanted her to be mad at him for some weird reason. Anyway, whether she forgives him or not, you'll have to read and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: I decided to make this the chapter with a big fight scene between Josh and Jack. It's not going to be too graphic, because I fail at that kind of stuff. Anyway… ENJOY! Please remember to R&R! Thanks! -Tay 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own my O/C's and the plot of this story.**

**~Jerry's POV~**

I got to school and saw Jack standing a little ways away from Kim and staring at her and that new guy Josh. I started to stare too. Kim and Josh were in a really heated argument, I could tell from body language, and how fast their lips were moving. I walked up to Jack.

"Yo, man, what's up?'

He seemed to be in a trance so I lightly punched his arm. "Whoa! What, Jerry?"

"I asked you what's up."

"Oh, sorry I-"

He stopped his sentence at the sight of Josh grabbing Kim and kissing her. She was unresponsive, and when he pulled away, she slapped him. She then turned and saw Jack and me staring at them.

"Jack! Jerry! Can I explain?"

"You don't need to. He kissed you, and he's gonna pay for that."

"Jack, st-"

He didn't listen, and went up to Josh. Kim and I moved closer.

"If she doesn't want people to kiss her, don't kiss her." Jack shoved Josh, and Josh responded my shoving him back. _Oh no_. Josh was in trouble now.

"Guys! Stop, stop, stop! Stop fighting!" Kim frantically tries to get them stop fighting. Finally she has had enough and flips Josh and pulls Jack away. "I told you to stop…"

**~Kim's POV~**

It's been three weeks since the fight between Josh and Jack. I have been avoiding Josh, and Jack and I have been becoming closer over time. I realize now that I missed him, and that maybe he wasn't lying when he said he didn't kiss Donna. _Maybe I should just forgive and forget… _ _But what if he wasn't lying and he did kiss her. What if he does it again? But why did he tell her to go away at the dojo? Oh my god, I'm so confused! What if_- I was cut off by my iPhone* ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi Kim! What's up?"

"Just thinking… why'd you call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you could meet me at the beach."

"Oh, for the spring bash? Sure, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Okay, bye Kim."

"Bye Jack."

The spring bash was an all night party held at the beach. They had a bash at the start of every season. It was a great way for people to meet each other! I quickly put my hair up into a ponytail, put on my red and white checkered bikini, and threw on a red crop top and denim shorts overtop. Then I took off my makeup and replaced my mascara with waterproof mascara. I grabbed my bag with my towel, camera, and lip balm in it. Then I grabbed my iPhone* from my bed. Realizing it was dead, I plugged it in for the last ten minutes. Then I went downstairs and grabbed a couple slices of pizza, reheated them for a few minutes and ate them. The doorbell rang and I opened the door. There stood Josh.

"Josh! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Kim, but I have no choice but to do this" He said with pleading eyes.

I looked at him questioningly until I found myself facing the grass outside my door. Josh had flipped me while I was thinking and now he was binding my wrists up. Then I noticed something. It was my necklace that I never take off lying on the ground. I hoped Josh wouldn't see it, and I pretended not to notice it.

"Sorry, _Kimmy_, but I just couldn't take the chance of you knowing our little secret." Said a new voice. I struggled to see where it was coming from. Finally I located the guy. I gasped in surprise. It wasn't just any guy. It was Josh's brother, the brother that was supposed to be dead.

"Hey, let go of her!" I heard a voice yell. It was a familiar voice, a voice that I had come to recognize instantly. It was Jack!

All of a sudden, the weight holding my hands was eliminated and so were the feet in front of my eyes.

**Yeah, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind and I'm feeling conflicted, so I made Josh evil. Don't worry, in the next chapter, I'll explain (or Josh and his brother will explain) what happened. Review please! -Tay xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: So, I left the last chapter with a bit of a cliffy. Don't worry, I'll explain about Josh. Oh and for those of you wondering, Josh's brother looks a lot like Michael Trevino (head hybrid on Vampire Diaries). I am so very, very sorry that I haven't updated in like weeks. I have been busy with back to school things and never got around to it (I know. Excuses. I'm sorry).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or anything else with a star beside it. I only own my O/C's and the plot of this story.**

**~Kim's POV~**

Previously: All of a sudden, the weight holding my hands was eliminated and so were the feet in front of my eyes.

Jack takes Josh and flips him. "You'd think that you'd learn that messing with Kim always leads to you being on the ground." Then Jack punches him, causing Josh to fall to the ground- unconscious. He then turns to Drake, Josh's brother. In a flash, Jack has Drake in a chokehold. Then he throws him to the ground and puts his foot on Drake's chest. This knocks him out, and Jack runs over to me, takes out his pocket knife, and cuts the rope binding my hands.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? What happened? Who's the other-"

"Jack, I'm fine! And if you'll give me a minute, I'll answer your questions!"

He let out a breath.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll ask, you answer while I tie these two up."

"They didn't hurt me too seriously, I just have a couple of bumps and scrapes on my arms."

"Okay, we'll get those looked at after. What _happened_?"

"The doorbell rang, and I went to open it. Josh was standing there and then… he flipped me. You know the rest. I don't know why he did it."

"Who was the other guy?"

"That was… Josh's brother. Drake. But I'm so confused about that. _He's supposed to be dead._"

I said the last part in a whisper. Jack finished tying Drake and Josh (Get it?) up and slapped them awake.

"Now it's time to ask _them _some questions."

I ran upstairs, grabbed my phone, and then ran back outside where they were waiting. I took out my phone and started to record them, and I turned to Josh. He seemed… _different_. As if he was a… _that's it! _He wasn't Josh, and Drake wasn't Drake. They were… what was the word? Imposters? No. Identity thieves? Close enough…

"Josh! You're not… Josh. I can tell."

He turns to look at me with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, took you long enough. I was wondering when you'd figure it out. See 'Drake' and I came up with a plan to kidnap you and get ransom from this guy," he nods to Jack, "and then we would be rich."

Now 'Drake' spoke.

"See, Josh and I were best friends when he moved to Texas, and I learned that I looked a lot like his dead brother, Drake. This guy is one of my best friends, and I noticed that he looked a lot like Josh. Josh started to tell me a lot about you, and how you were 'so beautiful' and 'so smart'. I decided to move here with Cody."

I figured that Cody was 'Josh'. Cody started to talk again.

"I figured that I might as well make some extra cash. We thought that we would get ransom from your parents, but then I met Jack and found out that he was rich. We decided that while you were home alone, we'd kidnap you and then get to Jack."

"So, 'Drake', what's your _real _name?"

"It's Edwin."

I stopped the recording. Then I dialed 911.

"Hello, there are a couple of guys at my house that just tried to kidnap me. Please come and get them!"

I gave them my address and hung up.

"Nice try _Kimmy _but you have no proof. For all they know, you're framing us."

"Oh really? Then what do you call _this_?" I say with a smug look on my face while showing them the recording. Edwin's and Cody's faces change immediately. "You just confessed the whole thing on tape." Just then, a couple cop cars pull up in front of my house. Two cops emerge from each car, and with them they bring handcuffs. Jack goes up to them and talks to them. One policewoman comes and asks me, "That boy tells me you have evidence."

"Yes, I do."

I take out my iPhone* and hand it to her. She listens to the recording for a few minutes and then hands it back.

"Thank you. That is all we need. How did you manage to subdue them?"

"We know karate."

"Okay, bye."

It's been two weeks since the attack, and Jack and I were almost back to normal. He started to walk me home again. At the moment, I was walking into the school with him.

"Look, Kim, I need to get to class early today. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jack said.

"Okay, see you later!" With that I walked to my locker. When I got there I pulled out my math book, my calculator, and a notebook. Then I closed my locker and went over to Grace's locker.

"Hey Grace, what's up?"

"Just texting Jerry. He's home sick. I hope he's better by tomorrow because we have a date planned tomorrow night…" She trails off.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be alright! Keep positive, okay?"

"Alright, I will. Anyway, I have to go. See you later."

Grace walked to her class, and I walked off to mine. When I got into the classroom, the first thing I spotted was Jack. And he was standing on a desk.

"I have something to say…"

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated for so long. I kept writing and rewriting this chapter and I'm still not sure if I got it right. Remember to review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: I am sad to inform you guys that this will be the last chapter of this story. I am working on another story, but I'm not sure if it's really all that good. I might work on a story for another show or movie or book. So, on to the story!**

**~Kim's POV~**

"I have something to say," he turned to me, "Kim, from the first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. The day we started dating, the day that I found out that you loved me back, was the happiest day of my life. You have no idea how heartbroken I was when we broke up. When people try to get in the way of _us _I know they're just jealous." When he said this, he cast a glare at Donna, who, surprisingly, looked guilty about it. He continued, "I would _never _cheat on you Kim. I just _wouldn't_. No. I _couldn't _do that to you," Jack looked at me pleadingly. By this time, he had hopped off the desk, and was coming toward me. "Kim, I still love you. I never stopped loving you." I could feel everybody's gaze on my face. Jack was staring at me. He took the three final steps so that he was almost touching me. "Will you forgive me?" I looked into his eyes and saw that there was truth, and pleading in his eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. I felt overcome with emotion, and all I could do was nod. A smile slowly spread across Jack's face. He grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. I kissed back immediately. Only then did I realize how much I had missed Jack.

**~Jack's POV~**

When the kiss was over, I pulled back and looked deep into Kim's eyes. I realized that no matter what happened, Kim and I would always be together.

"I love you" I whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back. I all of a sudden heard clapping and then full out cheering. I looked around. I could see the faces of my friends all beaming and cheering, and then I seen Donna's face. She looked so pissed off. Kim looked at her too, and walked over to her.

"Sorry Donna, but you lost this one. You should've known to not try and get in between Jack and me. It just wasn't worth it, was it?"

Donna practically hissed and stomped off. It was kind of a hilarious sight. I came up behind Kim and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and we kissed.

"I'm so glad we're back together." She said.

"So. Am. I." We grinned at each other. I knew as long as I had her, I would be happy.


End file.
